


Once a tradergy,always a tradergy

by Midnightdragon27112711 (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Mild gore??, The feels, Theif hide, Theif kaneki, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnightdragon27112711
Summary: Hide and kaneki are inmates in the same prison,they develop a strong friendship and endured hardships,after escaping they are finally happy,until one day things go horribly wrong.(im shit at summarys,sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Hide and kaneki are pretty ooc

Little ribbons of moonlight streamed through the cracks in the wall as Kaneki lay on the cold floor of his cell staring blankly at the ceiling,it had been at least a year since the had seen the actual sun and moon in an open space,his life now consisted of him waking up,eating,going back to his cell,going to the courtyard,eating again,going back to his cell again,showering,sleeping,repeating.

' life has become rather dull ' he thought,he missed the time when he was a free man,when he would free fall off buildings,bags of money in tow,he missed when adrenalin would pump through his veins as he ran for his life,the relief of reaching his base safely,he missed it all.

But alas,those things will no longer be possible,being stuck in a prison cell couldn't even compare to running up and down streets and alleyways trying to shake cops off his tail,he knew this would eventually happen though,the law would alway catch up to those breaking it.

Though prison had also brought good things into his life,now would often think of a good friend he had made in prison,his name was Hide,he was in pretty much the same boat as Kaneki,in debt,stealing to scrape by,escaping cops by moonlight,working to the bone by sunlight,but the difference between them was huge,Hide loved his normal life (morning),spending time with his co-workers and colleges while Kaneki loved his secret life (night),he enjoyed working alone and the thrill of running away,but still the two became inseperatable friends.

In the courtyard the two would play basketball,talk or just enjoy each others company,in each others company their burdens would lessen,they opened up more and soon they were known as the inseparable duo,other inmates also learned not to mess with the pair,the hard way that is.

But today Kaneki was different he stated at the wall of his cell,like he had done many times in the past,he looked at the patterns of the bricks,he looked at the way the grey pain flaked off,he studied the wall till the police called lights off,but still he stared at the wall through the darkness,two days later the guards were getting worried,this was longest he had ever stared at the wall,four days later inmates began to sweat,six days later whispers spread around the prison "he is possessed"some said,others said "he's finally gone mad",ten days later Hide cried twelve days  later the guards had decided to give him one last chance before calling him brain dead and killing him.

But to him he wasn't even staring at the wall,just trapped in his own mind,everything around him was blacked out and all he could hear was voices in his own head,Hide said he was a monster while guards taunted him for being weak,his mum kept telling him how useless he was and how he was the reason for her early grave,but worst of all was that he began listing to them.

He thought of the events that lead up to this day,the day he finally lost it,it began when he was thirteen,his first robbing experience,wait...scratch that,it began when he was six,the day bullies stole his bag and threw it into a tree, 'were are they now?'he thought 'in hell?? Probably ' he decided,at seven lines appeared on his wrist,at eight he would come home soaking wet,at nine rope marks lined his throat,at nine empty bottles would be found in his bag,at ten he ran away from home,at eleven the hospital called his parents,at twelve he ran again. 

Lost in his own sea of thoughts he didn't notice the guards had even let Hide into his cell,Hide began to shake him telling him to snap out of it,he yelled in his ear trying to get through to him,he even punched him in the face,nothing worked and the guards already planned on putting him down like a dog.

When Hide returned to his own cell he roughly tugged at his hair thinking of ways to save his friend,he knew when someone was gone just by the look in their eyes,he had seen it one too many times,but this was different,only this time he didn't see someone who was useless and only knew how to cling to the past,he saw his best friend struggling to fight himself,and he sure wasn't ready to let him fight alone.

In the mess hall people lined up to get their daily meal Hide took two meals,one for him one for Kaneki,he remembered the times they sat at their table laughing at the terrible puns Kaneki would make,he remembered riddles they would exchange,he remembered the games of would you rather they shared,slowly Hide spooned a mouthful of rice into his mouth and chewed slowly swallowing down the urge to cry along with the rice.

Kaneki was scheduled to be put down the following week he noted,how he knew?lets say that a bit of hacking never hurt anyone,Hide was determined to fix his friend even if it meant climbing through air vents dragging Kaneki along because he was too lost to crawl for himself,and so the next day Hide found himself doing exactly that.

While crawling through the air vents he thought the first time they met,quite a funny story actually,he had been playing basketball and he had threw the basketball at a teammate,or so he thought,he remember the harsh bone crunching crack and the scream when the basket ball landed right dead center on Kaneki's face,Hide chuckled at the thought and kept crawling on.

Hide panted heavily as the hours went by,he was sure the guards were looking for them by now,he looked back at Kaneki in all his face blank and unseeing glory,disappointed to see his friend still in his trance,he kept on crawling towards the light ahead,he felt a cool breeze run past his face,he smiled and crawled towards it,eyes sparkling and fingers reaching for freedom he grasped the bars pushing with all his strength,one millimeter,two,three,Out!! Hide gasped as he tumbled out the vent into the ally behind the prison.

His first thought was where am I? his second was Hide where are you??!! He slowly sat up looking around observing his surroundings,he was in a small room tucked into a bed (god it had been so long science he had been in a proper one),it was dark but he could make out a desk with a chair and a book shelf,finding nothing of interest he fell back to sleep.

The next time he woke up he felt a hand on his,looking at the person the hand belonged to he gasped "Hide!!"he exclaimed waking up his good friend "your awake,like actually awake!"Hide said happily "were are we?"Kaneki asked,Hide then explained the events that had happened to them while he was in a trance not surprised when Noctis told him he didn't remember the trance "well I'm gonna get some food"Hide said while stretching,leaving him alone to let the information sink in.

For a few years they lived in relative peace,They found jobs and had a steady income,they changed their names and history,erasing their old selves.A few times the police nearly caught them,but being the brilliant hacker he was Hide saved them from moving for the thirteenth time.

But apparently fate was not kind especially to them,it started when they left for work,Hide had to stay behind because he had accidentally spilt coffee on his work so Kaneki left for home first.When Hide returned home he had expected Kaneki to be reading a book or finnishing off some work,what he had not expected was to find his best friend lying in a puddle of his own blood and a squad of police aiming their guns at him ready to shoot.

"Kaneki!!"he cried rushing to his dead friend clutching his cold hand,"prisoner 204,Nagachika Hideyoshi,please put up your hands and come with us,any resistance and we will shoot "the officer said calmly,but no,Hide refused to go with them,he refused to go with the cold blooded killers who took away one of the only people he had ever cared for,he was mad,very mad "like hell i would!!!"he yelled drawing the knife he kept in his boot,he lashed out stabbing an officer in the heart,red clouded his vision as he relentlessly stabbed the dead officer.

A bang rang throughout the house as the officer pulled the trigger,straight through Hide's head,his head jerked back from the impact as his brains splattered over the walls "let's go home,Kaneki" he said tears running down his face as he gazed at his friend's prone body one last time before his body went rigged and fell with a thud.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the ending was a bit rushed


End file.
